Галерея:Нэкомару Нидай
Дизайн персонажа Официальный дизайн (Человек) Concept Art Nekomaru Nidai.png|Дизайн Нэкомару в Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Nekomarudr3.jpg|Дизайн Нэкомару в Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Официальный дизайн (Мехамару) Concept Art Mechamaru.png|Дизайн Мехамару. Nekomaru Robot UFO cameo.png|Дизайн Мехамару в Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. Бета дизайн (Человек) prototype nidai.jpg|Бета дизайн Нэкомару. Nidai beta.png|Бета дизайн Нэкомару (2). Nidai beta (2).png|Бета дизайн Нэкомару (3). Nidai beta (3).jpg|Бета дизайн Нэкомару (4). Nidai senpai OMG.png|Бета дизайн Нэкомару (5). Nidai senpai has a lot of betas.png|Бета дизайн Нэкомару (6). Nidai senpai beta 1.png|Бета дизайн Нэкомару (7). Nidai senpai 2 again.png|Бета дизайн Нэкомару (8). Nidai beta 4 again.png|Бета дизайн Нэкомару (9). Early Nidai.png|Бета дизайн Нэкомару. Early Nidai 2.png|Ранний дизайн Нэкомару (2). Early Nidai 3.png|Ранний дизайн Нэкомару (3). Бета дизайн (Мехамару) Tumblr mt1qknHhdZ1r11ib0o4 500.png|Бета дизайн Мехамару. Аниме Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Отчаяние Трейлер RemnantsTrailer.jpg|Остатки Отчаяния. Intro Nidai.gif|Представление Нэкомару. Опенинг Gundham,_Akane,_Nidai,_Sonia_and_Soda_DR3_Opening_1.png|Нэкомару, Кадзуичи Сода, Аканэ Овари, Сония Невермайнд и Гандам Танака Gundham,_Akane,_Nidai,_Sonia_and_Soda_DR3_Opening.png|Нэкомару, Кадзуичи, Аканэ, Сония и Гандам в опенинге Эпизода 06. Эпизод 01 Nidai introduction.png|Представление Нэкомару. Hanamura tied by Nidai.jpg|Нэкомару связал Тэрутэру Ханамуру. Akane caught.png|Нэкомару и другие поймали Аканэ. Class visit Tanaka.jpg|Нэкомару и его одноклассники посещают Зверинец. Class 77th.jpg|Нэкомару в классе. Эпизод 02 Owari's hunger.jpg|Нэкомару объясняет, что звук исходит от Аканэ. Nidai's effect.jpg|Нэкомару и Аканэ под эффектом афродизиака. Saionji's cruelty.jpg|Нэкомару попадает в ловушку Хиёко Сайондзи. Эпизод 03 The 77-B students watch Mahiru cry.png|Нэкомару смотрит, как плачет Махиру Коидзуми. Эпизод 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Класс Нэкомару встречает их классного руководителя. Chisa class reunion.png|Нэкомару на празднике в честь возвращения Чисы. Эпизод 07 Fuyuhiko Peko Nekomaru Akane.jpeg|Нэкомару наблюдает, как Гандам демонстрирует свой талант. Эпизод 08 Nidai's smile.jpg|Реакция Нэкомару на ребяческий характер Аканэ. Эпизод 10 Class 77 Despair.png|Нэкомару и его класс впадают в отчаяние после смерти Чиаки Нанами и промывки мозгов. Эпизод 11 SHSL Despair Plan.JPG|Нэкомару уверен, что никто не узнает о том, что они являются Абсолютным Отчаянием. Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Нэкомару и его одноклассники в день их "Выпускного". Эндинг DR3 Despair ED (2).png|Катание на лыжах. Summer Sleep.jpg|Экскурсия. Christmas.jpg|Рождество. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Пробежка. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Пикник. Halloween.png|Хэллоуин. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Посещение храма. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Воспоминания. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Будущее Эпизод 01 RemnantsDespair.png|Остатки Отчаяния. Nidai, Peko and Akane about to fight.jpg|Нэкомару, Пеко Пекояма и Аканэ перед битвой с Основанием Будущего. Игры Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Опенинг Danganronpa_2_Nekomaru_Nidai_Dangan_Island_English_Intro.png|Нэкомару в английском опенинге Dangan Island. Danganronpa_2_Nekomaru_Nidai_Dangan_Island_Japanese_Intro.png|Нэкомару в японском опенинге Dangan Island. Danganronpa_2_Nekomaru_Nidai_True_Intro_English.png|Нэкомару в английском опенинге. Danganronpa_2_Nekomaru_Nidai_True_Intro_Japanese.png|Нэкомару в японском опенинге. Danganronpa_2_Nekomaru_Nidai_Talent_Intro_English.png|Представление Нэкомару. Danganronpa_2_Nekomaru_Nidai_Talent_Intro_Japanese.png|Представление Нэкомару. Пролог First Met.jpg|Внутри загадочного класса. Learn something from these children.jpg|Нэкомару на пляже с его одноклассниками. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|Начало Убийственной Игры. Глава 1 50 (2).jpg|Нэкомару на вечеринке Бьякуи Тогами. 53.jpg|На пути в зал суда. Event 46.png|Изображение перед первым судом. Nekomaru´s Sore wa chigau yo.png|"ГЛУПЕЕЕЕЕЕЦ!!!". Глава 2 Kane vs Maru.png|Битва Нэкомару и Аканэ. Akane and Nekomaru fighting.png|Аканэ и Нэкомару дерутся. Akane lose.png|Аканэ проигрывает, когда Нэкомару использует финальную атаку. Глава 3 Tumblr_inline_mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg|Нэкомару на вечеринке фейерверков. b0042375_50b41fe8c4bf5.jpg|Нэкомару защищает Аканэ от атаки Монокумы. Nekomaru Nidai 1.jpg|Возвращение Нэкомару. Глава 4 Riding roller coaster.jpg|Нэкомару на американских горках с остальными. 7NTaHs6.png|Аканэ, Нэкомару и Хаджимэ Хината участвуют в Тай-чи уроках Монокумы. Event 119.png|Фуюхико Кузурю замечает, как Нэкомару выходит из своей комнаты. Prank house duel.jpg|Дуэль Нэкомару и Гандама. Nidaideath.png|Тело Нэкомару. Jq4ATyL.jpg|Аканэ держит останки Нэкомару. Дополнительно Nidai report card.png|Карточка Нэкомару. tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do3_1280 (1).png|Нижнее белье Нэкомару. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Трейлер Sakura Ogami and Nekomaru Nidai fighting.jpg|Тренировка Нэкомару и Сакуры Огами. Манга Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Super danganronpa 2 Nekomaru in manga.jpg|Воодушевленный Нэкомару. Everyone's shocked face.png|Реакция всех на то, что Монокума говорит им убивать друг друга. Akane and Nidai being angryu.png|Нэкомару и Аканэ перед битвой. Monokuma telling the students that he took their memories.png|Реакция Нэкомару на заявление Монокумы. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Nekomarustage.jpg|Нэкомару (Кунихиро Кавашима) в постановке. Official Art Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|Промо-арт Dangan Ronpa Reload. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa Reload. Sdr2 artbook backcover.jpg|Задняя обложка артбука. Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|Промо-арт Арки Отчаяния в Danganronpa 3. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Официальный арт. Официальный сайт Nekomaru Nidai on the official site.png|Нэкомару на официальном сайте Danganronpa 1.2 Reload. NISA_Nidai.png|Нэкомару на официальном английском сайте. NekomaruDangan3.png|Профиль Нэкомару на официальном сайте Danganronpa 3. en:Gallery:Nekomaru Nidai Категория:Галереи